A Bad Day
by Luna Ace
Summary: It had started out as a bad week for Chelsea. There was a hurricane, her favorite orange jacket ripped, and to top it off her watering can broke. She didn't want to be a farmer, and yet here she was on Sunshine Island... An Island fic.


* * *

**A Bad Day  
**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

* * *

**Summary: It had started out as a bad week for Chelsea. There was a hurricane, her favorite orange jacket ripped, and to top it off her watering can broke. She didn't want to be a farmer, and yet here she was on Sunshine Island...An _Island_ fic. Vaults/ Chelsea. **

* * *

This _wasn't_ funny. Her wooden watering can had broke yesterday. And, she didn't have enough money to buy a new one... _yet_. She had to water the crops, using a small spoon and a bucket. Man, this weeks events had turn out for the worst. First a hurricane, then her orange jacket had rip. And, then yesterday her watering can broke, and she was about to upgrade it _any_ day now.

She brushed her brunette hair out of her sky blue eyes, and then rolled up her yellow shirt. Her red bandanna was tied around her arm. It wasn't hot enough yet for it to cover her head. She would save that for later.

After watering the crops she went around town thinking about her own dilemma. She had a barn, a house, and was growing crops. Maybe it was time to visit Julia. She had cheered up her in more ways then she could count since she moved her to Sunshine Island.

Upon entering the little establishment a little while later she spotted her friend. The blond was serving people at the moment. Her blue shorts and white camisole hugged her tightly. On any other day she would of worn a sky blue top, but not today. It was hot as it is.

"Hello there Chelsea!" the blond woman cried and waved over to the brunette.

"Hi!" Chelsea said, looking around the small restaurant.

Not many people where here today. Which was good for Chelsea's benefit. She didn't want people to start thinking she was stupid or anything. Yet, once they heard her story they would think that.

"What can I get'cha today sugar?" the blond woman asked, not noticing the brunette's discomfort.

"Tomato Soup." Chelsea said as they heard the door open.

Both woman looked towards the door. A silvery haired man had entered the shop. His raven hat was in his hands. His violet eyes searching for something.

"Good morning to you Cousin!" Julia said, forgetting about Chelsea's order as she walked up to met him.

In the meantime Chelsea slid into her seat. She was thinking about what he would say if he found out about the broken water can. She hadn't realized how far she slid until she was under the table, and listening to how frantic Julia had become.

"Chelsea darling! Where are you sugar?!"

Sighing, she blinked her eyes. She was a fool to think this was going to work. To think that she could become a farmer. She couldn't. Yet, she had. Her dream was so simple to become a teacher. And, yet here she was with people she barely knew.

But, she wouldn't change it for the world.

She begun to hear footsteps. They were coming closer. _Closer_. They stopped a second later. She held her breath as the table cloth was lifted. Cold violet eyes clashed with her own warm blue eyes. She backed away from him. Try as she might he was intimidating.

"Morning to you to Chelsea," he chuckled.

A minute later he retreated and left her all alone under that table, and on the cold floor. She guessed he was off to tell Julia were she was. _Stupid watering can..._

* * *

She had left Julia's a little while later. She couldn't believe him! Him of all people had said _hi_ to her! And, he had given off that vibe which told her he didn't like people. Socializing wasn't his cup of tea. Yet, she began to wonder were he ran off to.

She didn't want to run into him. He made her life more stressful. And, he knew everything she didn't. He was a farmer. She on the other hand was just starting out. And, he'd cared less about her. Didn't he? But that damn man was so confusing! One minute he acted like he hated her the next he acted like he _cared_.

"Damn him," she muttered throwing her arms into the air as she entered her property.

She didn't want to deal with him anymore today. Well, she wouldn't have if she had stayed away from Julia's. What on Earth was she thinking? Sure, Julia was the best cook over all. And, that place had the best service. But, it also had _him_.

She couldn't handle him.

So, why was his black cowboy-like hat by her front door? Was he around here-- on her property? She begun stomping around calling out his name. But, no answer. What on Earth was he doing... _here_?

She had to find him. Throw him off her property. She wanted to kill him as well. Many thoughts ran through her own head as she rounded the corner of her own house and froze. A magnificent scene was standing before her eyes. There he was crouching over a hurt chicken.

"You'll be okay little guy," he whispered.

This was a scene she never thought she would see from him. The bird had broken it's wing from what she could tell. And, he had taken off his own neckerchief to wrap it around its wing-- a make shift bandage.

"Vaults?" she asked, awed.

He turned and looked at her. He should yell at her. This chicken had been back here since the hurricane. He was angry, mad at her. She was so stupid! She didn't care to look around if anyone or thing was injured. She only cared for herself!

"How could you?" he begun. "How could you not look around your own property for injured animals and not take care of them! This poor fellow," he pointed at the chicken; "was injured during the hurricane a few days ago! Don't you care?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

_And, hello Mr. Cold_, she thought bitterly. She had cringed why she listened to him yell at her. Normally, she wouldn't care what he said. Normally, everything would be _okay_. But, she was having a bad week. And, by the looks of things they just gotten a bit worst.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't.

"Oh! I see it now! Mrs. High-and-Mighty-Farmer doesn't care about a single soul, but herself!"

Now he done it. Tears fell from Chelsea eyes as she watched him pick up the chicken and went towards her porch to get his own hat. She wasn't going to let him leave with out a few words of her own. Friend or not!

"That's rich Vaults," she spat.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment then ventured on.

"Coming from you! When was the last time you cared for anyone other than yourself? I bet you only _care_ for Julia because you have to put up with her!" she screamed at him.

"Don't you dare bring her into this," he calmly told her.

He let the chicken go and it tried to flap it's wings to get away. But, because of it's injured wing it scampered away leaving the two humans to their quarrel.

Or their lover's spat. Which ever _had_ seemed fit.

"Why?! I'm tired of your different personalities. I tried of trying-- and yet failing to be your friend. That's _all_ I wanted to be. You think this is all a game to me?" she asked.

They were friends? Since when? And, what the hell was she talking about. Of course this was a game to them. Yet, his cousin had told him to fess up. She told him how he acted when she was around. The stares. How he would be the prefect gentlemen towards her. She even told him how Chelsea would talk so fondly about him.

But she hated him. Didn't she?

"You do don't you?" her lips trembled as she said that.

She was a fool to think they had a chance. God, she couldn't bare looking at this tantalizing man, and yet she wanted him. _All of him_. She wanted to be the one he came home to at night. The one to show him what love was. She knew he didn't know a thing about love. And, yet she could see the damn emotion in his own eyes.

So, she walked away. He reached for her, because he didn't trust himself to speak. What would he say then? What would she say? _I'm Sorry..._Wouldn't cut it for either of them especially since they both knew they harbored feelings for one another.

He then did something she hadn't expected. He twisted her petite body around and softly kissed her with enough passion to leave himself confused. These feelings – other than hate, always _had_.

As he broke the kiss he whispered, "A game? _Hardly_."

Violet orbs met blue orbs. Both questioning were they go from here. They couldn't go back now. They couldn't go back to playing the game. He had broke all the rules by kissing her. And, she knew it. Now what can she do?

It would be stupid to run and hide. It would be even more stupid if she slapped him and lie in his face. But, she didn't expect what he said next. Not now anyway.

"We can never be friends Chelsea. We both know that we would've crossed the line someday... if I didn't just kissed you."

And, there she had her answer. In that one sentence she knew it wasn't a game. Not the way he said it. He said it tenderly, softly, and she was the only one who could hear it. Here they were standing a few feet of her front door-- kissing _again_ for the world to see.

And, she never been happier in her life-- except when she brought _their_ son into the world... but that's a different story.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R!**

**A/N: This is quickly becoming my favorite couple thanks to Curimuch. Hehe, oh well this was new and excited for me to write. I habve tons of idea fics for this couple (prob all going to be one-shot though). Anyway, enjoy! The characters from this story are NOT made up. They are from Island of Happiness/ Island That Grows with You. The game is all ready out in Japan and will be out later this year in America.  
**

**-Ace. **


End file.
